


Fools

by dudehansoloedme1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, I wrote this instead of sleep, M/M, first novel length fic, loves feedback, rating will change as fic goes on, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudehansoloedme1/pseuds/dudehansoloedme1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watched his brother fall. He was born to become power, the very definition of the word.<br/>Now he's stuck with a certain Winchester brother watching his every move. He would smite him but he can't imagine how the people upstairs would react to him killing the boy who would save the world in the future.<br/>Dean is just a normal hunter. He had his strangeness but then again so does every kid his age.<br/>Now he has to see a boy that has gorgeous blue eyes, makes him question his sexuality and is the very definition of strange. It makes life a little difficult for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first novel length (planned) fic and I hope that you all enjoy it!! I will have trouble writing because of all my school subjects but I really hope I can join the community of writers and remember to comment with any praise or constuctive feedback!! Love you all and thanks for reading! Hope you Enjoy...

“God created the world in seven days.”

It was an absolute fact in this small world of Christianity. It was the one thing that Christians could agree on.

“Before he created the Earth he created the Heaven and Hell.”

There he was. Curling his lip ever so slightly in the corner to show how either amused he was or pissed off he was. You never really could tell with Dean Winchester. So often the two   
coincided.

“And to populate Heaven he created angels.”

People started paying attention now. Turning their heads up from their little projects. Tearing themselves away from the little carving on their desk or the note they were writing to the person they’d had the crush on.

“You probably have all heard of Lucifer.”

That last sentence caught people’s attention. Nothing like mentioning the good angel that turned into the Devil to catch a grade 11 Psychology class’ attention. This was something interesting, unlike the other twenty presentations that they had listened to. Dean Winchester was sitting straight now.

“People say that Lucifer fell because he was evil. He really fell because he loved too much.”

Dean scoffed a little and returned to his cell phone. There was no way that he would listen to something so stupid. This was Psych 101, an easy class that only people wanting an easy A or the few people actually interested in psychology took. There was no way to tell which one Dean was.

“This was the love that supposedly changed the human race, a love so intense it corrupted a species.”

Now on to the actual subject that was at hand. Love. That was the assignment. Create a story that can link in with the way that love influences people as a group. Castiel didn’t need to come up with a story. Why come up with a story when your brother was the person to create the very feeling they were studying.

“He loved the Lord so much that he hated the humans that God had created. This was heinous. The love was so overwhelming the he felt a murderous urge. You all probably know this as a crime of passion. Mainstream media flocks to it all because we as a species have this deep down need for love, stemming from the very days in which it played a role in our survival,”

He remembered those days. He was just a young angel. Scared to say anything, still learning how to move between heavens. Though he still remembered the fire. The Morning Star falling all because of his love. His hate for those that challenged his feelings was rivalled by no other. God wept that day. The angels reacted differently for the first time in their entire existence. For the first time they developed individuality. That was the day that he became Castiel, Angel of Thursday and soon to be the only angel to love since Lucifer.

“This is the great story that we learn. Every person has heard of The Devil, every one fears for the day that they find love because even though we think of Love as a good thing deep down we truly know it to be the thing that nearly caused our destruction so many years ago.”

Dean Winchester had his eyes narrowed once again as he listened, something that had never happened before. This was new. Seeing the Winchester so interested in something that wasn’t inside his head or his brother. This had never happened before. Preferably it would the start of something new but then again Castiel had been raised to tread carefully among   
the humans. To be different was not the same as being idiotic.

“So I propose to you that we are not created in God’s image but in Lucifer’s. The idea that we are so scared of love reflecting the punishment that the angel received and the desire to defend our love no matter how far we fall is akin to the fall of Lucifer.” 

He finished his speech to an open mouthed Psychology teacher and a dead-eyed class. It served to be the same as the reaction that he’d gotten from Gabe. This was right before the archangel asking if he was serious or not and Castiel couldn’t help but nod. A nod that eventually led to a meeting of Michael and Gabriel as they searched for a way for his beliefs to be contained. Castiel didn’t mind overall. It was a serious crime to challenge any of the teachings of the lord but then again he was a different angel.

Dark Black wings had scared his handlers when they had first spread at his ranking ceremony. They had been even more shocked when it was unveiled that he was a seraph.

The strongest angel apart from archangels. Even then if Gabriel or Michael was to die it had been inscribed on his ranking stone he was to be take their place and become an archangel.

Something that had set ripples throughout the kingdom of Heaven. There had never been anything that had indicated that either of the relative brothers would ever die.

So he had been sent away. To this hole. To this Kansas school. To sit next to Dean Winchester on a hot sweaty Thursday afternoon.

To scare his Psychology class with his rather foreboding suggestion.

Sliding into his seat he smiled gently at Dean before returning to the task sheet that he’d picked up on his journey back. The teacher had checked all the boxes in the ‘A’ column and written some comments at the bottom. The small block of text finished with ‘See me after class’. He’d expected as much.

Not many humans would be able to talk about how they were made in Lucifer’s image without being told to seek help. Good thing that he wasn’t human. 

He was in the middle of filling in his SWOT analysis of his performance when he heard the papers stirring next to him. He turned just in time to come face to face with Winchester. With the distance between them being only a matter of inches.

Dean didn’t flinch and Castiel raised his eyebrow before settling it down when he saw Dean’s mouth opening. That generally meant that the other was about to start saying something.

“You’re not normal are you?”

“I can’t imagine that you are either,” Castiel didn’t need to imagine, he knew very well that Dean wasn’t.

“I don’t like things that aren’t normal,”

“Well you might want to grow up Winchester because there are so many things that aren’t normal,”

“Not like you,” the words were spat out but Castiel wouldn’t help but wear a wry smile. 

“Are you trying to insinuate that I’m one of a kind? That’s slightly romantic,” he breathed with a hint of wit in his voice.

Dean groaned out loud and Castiel couldn’t help but feel a little triumphant at the slight acknowledgment.

“Hey don’t get your hopes up sweet cheeks, I’m a more of a brown eyes kind of guy,”

Castiel just rolled his eyes and returned to the work that he needed to complete before the end of the lesson. He shouldn’t be wasting time with Dean. He needed to get all ‘As’ in this subject otherwise there was no way that the angels would accept him into their ranks. He may have his destiny but that was a very little if he wasn’t intelligent enough.

Not that he would have any difficulties with the amount of knowledge in his head but that didn’t mean that he had time to deal with nuisances such as Dean Winchester.

Even if he was a nuisance that would one day bring on the apocalypse.

A nuisance that was the righteous man.

And precisely the nuisance that he was watching over.

Not that Dean needed to know the specifics.

He was merely here as another child participating in honestly the rather useless system that the Americans called a high school.

He could tell that Dean wanted to interact with him but at the moment he was too busy with actually completing the work that he’d been set to interact. The teacher was standing before them with a blabber of who would be presenting their speeches to the principal and he could hear his name being called before the class clapped.

He took that as a sign that he was meant to be standing up so he did. They clapped a little longer and he smiled, nodded and obviously passed all the tests of someone that was actually interested in what was going on around him.

Humans were so interesting. So easy to observe. So easily infiltrated and so easily scared.

It was an interesting dynamic that they had and honestly Castiel wanted to thank his father over and over again.

He had been flocked with girls asking him about how he styled his hair. Boys asking him how much he worked out. Both questions had been answered exactly the same that he’d practised with Gabriel in the several weeks leading up to school.

The class passed by quickly. Each student standing up and delivering a story that paled in comparison to his own. Then again that wasn’t really their fault. Nothing was really worth standing beside the bible. Nothing was worth standing against the words of his father. Even if they had been twisted by man in their many years on the Earth.

The teacher would hand back a scrawled on piece of paper and with each disappointed, triumphant, saddened and down trodden face the clock face would draw closer to the time that they would be allowed to wander round the halls until they were faced with another gruelling 48.5 minutes of learning.

Not that Castiel thought that way of course. He believed that everything they did in school was enriching and that each of the students should appreciate it while they were here. Even if it wasn’t teaching them information that they were going to use it still taught them good principles. Well it taught them to the people that bothered listening and being a good student.  
They nodded in manner that seemed just slightly submissive as they walked out and Castiel didn’t. He was an angel of the Lord, a seraph and eventually and archangel. They should be bowing to him.

However Gabriel had warned that humans didn’t like being told to bow…the proof being a show that had Asgardian gods yelling and a lot of muscles trying to be the better through power. Castiel did however like the Black Widow. She was a simplicity that he could follow. Also she was rather blunt and to the point. Much like him in a way. Placed in a foreign territory and expected to blend in.

He wasn’t one for pride but he had a feeling that he’d been blending in rather well these last few weeks. No one apart from Winchester had even suggested that he was different, well apart from the usual creation of cliques in high school. Though this could be placed down to human nature, not malicious intentions.

Either way he was set on edge a little by Dean’s words, they made him feel vulnerable, different to how he was meant to feel. He was meant to feel safe. He was meant to be invisible. He was meant to be hard to spot. Although Dean was a hunter, it was his job to spot things that weren’t normal. Not that this particular talent was going to make Castiel’s job easy.  
He drew to a stop in front of the contraption that human’s called lockers, even though they didn’t lock anything, and pressed his forehead against the cool metal. It was cold and unfeeling, just as he was meant to be. However, then there was Dean Winchester. The boy that kept drawing his attentions.

With a sigh he realized that it was something that he would need to push from his mind lest Gabe or Michael got a hold of the tiny thread of thought. Once they pulled on that a whole tower of things he’d kept secret would come tumbling down.

Lifting his head he tried to focus on the task that was at hand, being the lunch hour. Something that Castiel had such a difficulty with. He managed to enter the proper combination without needing the assistance of anyone that was walking past and pushed his books into his allotted compartment.

He felt a hand brush over his shoulder and in all honesty he was ready to pass it up as another person brushing past him before they made their way to the cafeteria, just like all the others. That was until said hand clasped over his shoulder and he was forced to turn around.

Still holding his books he was faced with none other than Dean Winchester. “What do you want Winchester?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you are but I’m going to find out.”

“I believe that the term is a ‘nerd’ but correct me if I’m wrong.”

“Well you’re a nerd obviously,” Dean said with a slightly crinkled face of disapproval.

“Then I guess you needn’t stress your brain too much with the issue of what I am, since you already know.” Castiel was bland as he pulled himself out of Dean’s grasp and turned his back on him to slam his locker shut.

Dean was still reeling from the interaction and Castiel was quite sure that there was not meant to be a smile on Dean’s face. He was in fact rather certain that what he just said was called a ‘burn’, not that he had any of the faintest clue what that was.

“You’re different to a nerd though,” Dean confirmed, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest. Castiel let out a little huff of air as he watched Dean.

“Are you planning on courting me Winchester? Or beating me senseless? I really can’t tell with these mixed messages,” he complained as he chuckled a little, happy with the irritation that came on to Dean’s face.

“Maybe I am planning on courting you,” he threatened and Castiel couldn’t help but outright laugh at the tone that it was said in.

“Or maybe you are planning on beating me senseless,” Castiel reasoned as he leaned back against the locker. 

“Maybe,” Dean said falling forward and leaning his hand beside Castiel’s head.

“I really can’t tell which,” Castiel said with a slightly amused tone as he turned his head to face the hand that was next to his face.

“Let’s keep it that way Novak." 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean and smiled gently, “Thank you for the clarification Winchester,” he said with a sombre nod.  
He heard the metal creak as the hand pulled away from the locker and he raised an eyebrow at the boy standing in front of him. “Clarification? I never told you which,” he said with narrowed eyes. Oh that poor boy.

“You can’t decide either, so there is no risk of either happening,” he said with a small voice as he straightened himself out and pushed past Dean. “So if you don’t mind I should get to the cafeteria, my spot is waiting for me,” he called out over his shoulder as he weaved his way through the masses of people. Even if they had thinned out a little since Dean had stopped him.

He could hear Dean calling out for him over his shoulder and was tempted to turn around and go back to the poor boy but in all honesty he really did want to go eat. Even if it tasted like molecules he could still enjoy the supposed taste of it. 

Pushing his way into the great hall that they titled the cafeteria he let a smile come to his face. Not that he was overly happy. Just this is what Gabe had told him to do. Apparently human adolescences found food that exciting.

“Castiel!” he heard his name being called but everything told him that it was Dean so he ignored it.  
He eventually managed to fight his way to a spot that was named his by the almighty powerful system of the student body and he sat down, happy to finally be free to eat his lunch. 

Then a body slid into the seat beside him and he bristled, ready to turn around and tell the other person for sitting down next to him when the system had so clearly stated that he didn’t have anyone sit next to him. 

Dean Winchester was the one who sat beside him of course. “You’re really making it hard for me to get a hold of you angel,” he said with a small chuckle as he too pulled out his lunchbox. Castiel could already see the rather large slice of pie that it contained.

“Have you considered that there is a reason that I’m avoiding you Dean?” he asked with a small smile at the other’s idiocy. He didn’t let the angel comment annoy him, he knew that   
Dean wouldn’t be able to tell and was just saying in an attempt to be affectionate.

“Well yes, people don’t usually avoid me, all the girls want me and all the guys want to be me. You though, you’re kind of the exception,” Dean explained as he picked up a sandwich with peanut butter spread across it in meagre appreciation of the taste of it.

“Well perhaps I’m one of the very few that believe that I deserve, and am destined, to something better than chasing the boy that believes he’s better than everyone else because he is idolized,” he said with a small quirk of his lips while chewing on a PB&J sandwich. He was a little let down because of the raspberry jam but the enjoyment he was getting from annoying Dean was enough to lift his spirits.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m idolized but if that’s what you think then maybe I’ll need to change that,” Dean suggested as he licked some escaped peanut butter out of the corner of his mouth. 

“And how do you plan on doing that Dean? I can’t imagine that you’ll be able to pull off any extraordinary feat that will convince me that you are more than what you are now,” Castiel said as he squinted a little at the boy sitting beside him. He knew that Dean was much more but he believed that this sort of interaction was known as a ‘fight starter’. Perhaps if he got into a fight with Dean and won then he would be able to climb the social ladder.

“I can do anything if I set my mind to it, the question is, ‘Will you make the reward worth my time?’” he asked as he gazed at Castiel with a sigh. Dean’s eyes were lit up with a fire that only a hunter could have once he was talking about a challenge, it was almost funny enough to make Castiel laugh in his face.

“If, and only if, you prove yourself to be anything but the mundane little boy that you appear to be then I will agree to give you a chance to be my friend,” he said with an affirming nod before leaning back and taking another bite of his sandwich.

Dean seemed satisfied with that and nodded, “Ok, that seems like a fair deal, even if by the end of our friendship I want to rip your head off,” he said with a toothy grin.  
Castiel was a little shocked at the matter of fact way that Dean said that. If anything Dean would want to blend in if he considered things/people that were different to be so very wrong. “Careful what you say Winchester, people might think that you’re telling the truth, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time that you’ve done something violent.” He explained with a small sigh.

“That is true, maybe I’ll do something else? Maybe I’ll punish you another way Castiel.” The words sent a chill through Castiel’s bones and to his grace. Nothing could scare him like those words did. Nothing scared him like the ideas that flashed through his mind’s eye at the suggestion.  
He didn’t know what Dean was suggesting, he didn’t know what the boy sitting next to him wanted but he knew that he didn’t want to find out.

“What do you want Dean? I can’t imagine that you came over here to press me on the matter of your torture methods,” he rolled his eyes as he spoke, pulling out a juice box in a little act of defiance in an attempt to show that he really didn’t care what Dean was saying. They both knew that the very thought was a lie and he was immensely invested in what the next words would be out of Dean’s mouth.

“I came over to ask you about your speech,” Dean commented as he picked pieces of bread off his sandwich and made a game out of trying to get them into his mouth. “What did you mean about Lucifer?” the words were hushed and Castiel sighed as he turned to face Dean.

“I mean that he loved too much, he didn’t view anything as more important than his love,” he explained slow and steady as he held his gaze with Dean.

He heard a snort come from Dean before the other spoke, “What do you mean by that?” the boy enquired with a raised eyebrow. Castiel was a little irritated with him and felt like leaning across if just to push the eyebrow back down into its allotted spot.

“What I mean is,” he paused as he placed his juice box down so that he could be taken seriously, “Lucifer loved like a fool, as do we, carelessly and freely.”


	2. We Might Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel comes up with a plan and he feels like everyone else is an ass...butt.

Castiel was quiet that night. Gabriel asked him what was wrong but in reality he couldn’t truly tell his brother. There was an element of worry in his thoughts but that was equally balanced out by intrigue. Why on Earth would Dean want to ask about his speech? That had been a few days ago now but really the thoughts that were associated with it hadn’t left him. Why would they? He should have no reason to forget when the boy that never associated with anyone chose to associate with him of all people—of all angels.

He also couldn’t ignore the fact that he’d had a fully-fledged conversation with the Righteous Man. About Love no less, to know that the very thing that they had spoken about would play such a large part in the man’s downfall was slightly scary.  It also brought up questions of what would be his own roll in the man’s life. Their conversation hadn’t been scripted. It hadn’t been there in the dawn of creation and such a thought would scare most angels, much as he knew that he should be scared by it.

So he ran around doing what he was supposed to. He became the soldier that he was created to be. Head down, lips closed in the hustle and bustle of high school, it was a little bewildering but he supposed that he could get used to it for his father’s mission. Or rather what Gabriel said his father’s mission was.

That’s what his entire life had been. He’d never seen the figurative hands that had forged his life force or the hands that had cradled his wings as they stretched out for the first time. It had all been a rather surreal journey from there and he’d never known what had been going on or what he was meant to be doing other that obeying. And even then it was hard to do that. To watch on with a blank expression as his brothers burnt and condemned in what they claimed was the war for their father.

In reality he believed that they were doing it purely out of seeking attention from their father. Perhaps vengeance played a part in their plan. He didn’t know what to think any more. Everyone’s motivations seemed to be so finely intertwined with their own ideals that he had a hard time following all the thoughts that went into people’s actions. Surely logic would be able to prevail at one time or another?

One fine morning two weeks later he woke up bleary eyed and sighed as he stared at the ceiling, wondering if he would be able to find meaning in the faint scratches that abundantly adorned the ceilings of nearly every room in the house. Alas he could not and he was left rolling out of bed and face first on to the floor with what his brother liked to call ‘the early morning Cassie call’. Castiel didn’t like it, he felt like he was being equated to an animal. When he brought it up with Gabe it appeared that had been his brother’s intention when he’d first used the quip. It wasn’t as funny as Gabriel thought it was.

After the usual morning ritual he managed to warm up from the rather freezing shower (a result of dragging his heels and all the warm water being used up), although despite his oversized sweater and snug jeans he was still quite cool; he put that down to the soft breeze hitting the still damp hair that was stuck to the back of his neck.

Breakfast was a quick occasion and often ended with Gabriel stuffing his mouth full of toast because he had forgotten that it actually takes time to reach the high school from their house, no matter how far you go over the speed limit (on a regular basis Castiel might add).

So although it seemed like an eternity after those few blessed minutes in the morning where he had been able to attain some solace and peace by staring at the ceiling Castiel was left trudging up the moss slick school steps as the rain pattered down softly around them, seemingly a promise of snow that was to come. That would be joyful, surely Gabriel would take the opportunity to smack him in the face with a snowball as he came outside to enjoy the cool. Gabriel would then quip that he was just getting ‘more up close and personal’ with the cold than previously planned.

Students milled about him, a couple of hushed conversations about mid-terms and how ‘attractive’ some of the girl’s tutors were washed over him but none of it really registered to him beyond background noise. Only when he heard a specific name dropped in conversation did he pause. Dean Winchester. Honestly it had been two weeks since he’d spoken to the boy properly and he’d managed to become the product/reason for more hushed whispered conversations in the passageways of the school.

Words and medical phrases drifted to his ears as people seemingly parted for him, a smile flickered on his face as he recognized the situation to being akin to the parting of the Red Sea. That had been a joyful occasion, all of Heaven had trumpeted their celebratory horns for the next five days. The first term that really caught his attention was ‘broken leg’ and that was only when it was within the context of ‘I hear Dean got a broken leg on one of those weird trips with his dad’. The last few words forced a snort out of Castiel, it was still funny to think that there was only his brothers, Dean, and Sam that were family with what Dean’s father’s trips really were. It was however a little surprising to hear that Dean was already going on hunts with his father (if not a little disconcerting and something he would most certainly mention to Michael later on this evening).

Eventually though he managed to battle his way to his locker, not letting the talk of Dean get in the way of his day, knowing that there most likely wasn’t anything wrong with Dean, people were just exaggerating for effect, he didn’t know, and he mostly didn’t care. And part of his that cared only cared because Dean was his charge and he didn’t want to look like an idiot on one of his first outings as a newly qualified ‘Earth-Stationed’ Angels.

However once he settled down in his seat of Psychology he was a little disconcerted by a distinct lack of the boisterous energy that Dean typically brought to the class (notwithstanding the time that he managed to stay quiet the entire class, due mostly, he suspected, to the aesthetically pleasing substitute teacher). Peering around the classroom seemed to offer evidence that there was in fact no Dean present in the midst. Perhaps Castiel should start getting more worried, however; it wasn’t as if Dean was all the _keen_ on school when it came down to the finer points of the man’s interests.  However he was aware of Sam's intent on keeping his brother in school as much as he possible could with them moving all over the place, however he was also aware of Dean's father's nasty habit of taking his son out on 'hunting' trips on the weekeneds.

Sighing he resigned himself to accepting that Dean was merely sick and thought that if his worry got the best of him he could always hold out until first break and then go and check on the other student with a soft mental sweep from a quiet corner.

Three minutes before class started it became apparent that he wouldn't need to take time out later today to find the hunter's son. Dean strode into the classroom -although there was only so much striding you could do with a broken leg- took a seat next to Cas and positively exuded an aura that said 'don't talk to me or I will skin you alive', the worst thing being that Castiel was fully aware that Dean had the capability to carry out the unsaid threat. He'd probably be able to charm himself out of punishment as well, Dean had that unusual capacity.

Sam was said to 'cute' himself out of trouble, or at least that was what his guardian angel had communicated when Castiel had done the background checks that were protocol when being assigned to a new human.

"Got a pencil?" a begrudging voice came from next to him and Castiel was started out of the faint day dream that he'd been having. Day dreaming being a poor choice for words to describe the truly erethral experience he'd been having. Turning just slightly to face his peer Castiel could have sworn a flicker of amusement in the man's eyebrows as he watched Castiel's actions.

"Don't laugh at me," he scolded as he answered Dean's question by grabbing his pencil case to rifle through it, only to find that he'd left all his pencils on his desk again. He really needed to get into the habit of putting them back once he'd finished sketching.

"Wasn't laughin'"

"I'm not idiot, I am able comprehend the look of amusement that is practically plastered on your face," Castiel practically spat as he slipped a pen on to the neighbouring desk. There was no real malice behind his words, but Dean could get on anyone's nerves. Especially, he supposed, angelic beings that were used to immediate contrition. Maybe that's why he had been chosen for this job, 'fresh meat' was probably deemed prudent to the success of the mission.

"Once again, never called you an idiot, although you kinda have to be since you said I was laughing at you even though I was just 'amused' by your stupid jumpy thing," Dean said with what had been labelled by Gabriel the 'Winchester Grin' flashing across his features.

Honestly Castiel could see why he constantly caught Dean crawling out of janitor's closets after engaging in some activities of a carnal nature. It was vaguely amusing and he had to admit that he did like the irritated look that came across Dean's face when the other spotted the expression on his face. "What? You find somethin' funny?" the pout was practically palpable in the air as the eldest Winchester started tapping the pen against the side of his skull. Little stray hairs flicked up with the movement of the pen, only slightly ruining the composed nature of the hair-style.

"Not funny, interesting, amusing, intriguing, not funny though," he whispered as he flashed a conciliatory smile at the young hunter before catching a glance of the teacher entering into the classroom. He paused for a moment before reaching into his book bag and pulling out his psychology subject book in addition to the textbook that he'd only just managed to get from the library yesterday afternoon, they'd needed to get some more copies in.

"Today we will be exploring the differences between passionate and compassionate love and their effects on relationships of all dynamics," the teacher explained, smiling softly as he quickly jotted a page number up on the board before he turned back around and slipped into the comfortable chair that sat behind his desk. Castiel jotted down the title, busying himself as he flipped open his textbook and started reading the pages before everyone else.

"Here!" Dean's voice was a little weaker than it was but once Castiel turned to explore the reason why he saw that it was quite obviously because of some sort of pain that Dean was experiencing because of his leg. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do, if he immediately healed the injury surely Dean would suspect something. Sighing he swivelled around and turned to stoop over and pull his bag into his lap as he started to rifle through the contents.

"You aren't meant to be at school today are you?" he whispered, voice softly but with an accusing edge to it, making sure that the fact he was upset with Dean wasn't lost on the other student. His hands clenched around a crinkling packet and smiled just a little pleased at his ability to multitask. "I mean, it's obvious so you don't really need to answer the question if you don't want, or lie, I don't care," Castiel added as he returned to his previous position of facing the other student.

He stuck his hand out. The sleeve of paracetamol sitting in his hand, small, if not slightly crinkled from his strong grip.

"'M fine, just a little sore from my leg," Dean said, his words obviously a lie as he shifted a little and winced before making a grab at the pills. Castiel thought about being a pain and not letting Dean get at them but chose to not be the irritating person that his family so often described him as being. Dean's hands brushed just a little across his slightly calloused hand as he frowned at the other.

Castiel chose to raise his eyebrow at the other, choosing to do so over the urge to hitch his breath. "You don't look fine but just be careful, you can keep those ones, my brother is a health nut so we have a plentiful supply at home." he said with what he hoped would come off as a completely relaxed shrug, not that of an angel that had no idea of what they were doing.

Dean smirked over at him and he couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for eyes to be so penetrating, he would say they were staring into his soul but as it happened Castiel didn't have any soul to stare into. "Lookin' out for me then Angel?" Dean asked with a soft laugh as he winked at the other briefly before turning back to face the board. Castiel felt his cheeks bloom a bright red and practically gaped at the man before flushing just a shade darker once he started wondering why exactly he was blushing.

"Compassionate love is characterized by mutual respect, attachment, affection and trust. This love usually develops out of feelings of mutual understanding and shared respect for one another." the teacher rattled off and Castiel shook his head out of staring at Dean and returned to his page, wondering what on Earth was happening to him. Beside from the obvious. The obvious being Dean Winchester.

Lunch crept up all too quickly for Castiel's liking. The clock had been lying forgotten at the back of the classroom as they all engaged heavily in the class that they were taking. Say what you will about the Psychology class, they really did love it, each and every student. It was amazing, for Castiel anyway. He sent a smile up to his Father as he began packing up his things, sending his thanks and gratitude for being given such a wonderful roll in his Father's divine plan.

Castiel piled his things up gently and paused just a moment to check that he'd tucked all his pens into his pencil case when Dean leaned over his shoulder the best he could and smirked at him. Castiel could do nothing but lick his lips. "Dean," he murmured gruffly, wondering what onslaught he was meant to expect now.

"Don't wanna lose your pen Angel," the words were punctuated by a pen dropping down in front of him and a wink before Dean somehow managed to make a stylish exit even with a hulking cast on his leg and crutches leaving a set of clicking sounds in his wake.

"Castiel, hurry up, I have coffee that's missing me every minute I'm forced to be in this classroom because you can't control your damn boy crush," the teacher said from their convenient position by the door, all but about to sprint out of the room and into the teacher's lounge. Now that he considered it, they were going to do just that...but maybe with more of a business power walk than a sprint.

"Oh! I-- yes, my apologies," Castiel jumped into action as he scrambled to apologize, not even bothering to take a moment and correct the teacher on the assessment of his feelings towards Dean. It didn't really seem important what other people thought about them -or him in this case- as long as Castiel fulfilled his mission and watched over Dean. As his feet hit the floor outside the classroom his mind wandered to the thought of whether or not that would be good thing, perhaps it would be.

If people thought he was...emotionally invested in Dean then perhaps they wouldn't question why he spent so much time being attentive and watchful around the boy's actions.

He'd need to run it by his brother's before anything went into action however, it would be downright reckless for him to pursue something without having the authorization of the 'higher ups' as Gabriel liked to call them.

 ~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~

Castiel stalked out to the car in the afternoon.

Honestly was it so hard to remember that he preferred grape jelly? Gabriel knew that the raspberry or strawberry (perhaps it would be more accurate to just call it red) flavour left a weird taste in his mouth. Something that he could only equate to molecules.

Nearing the BMW with the windows obviously shaking with the beats of whatever pop song was at the top of the charts at the moment Castiel let out a sigh and steadied himself, knowing that if he drew attention to himself here in the parking lot there would be a lot more questions than he cared to answer tomorrow.

Wrapping on the window he smirked a little when it wound down and his brother peered out to look at him, his eyebrows raised, "What's up Cassie?" he asked, grin plastered on his face, despite the embarrassment that most people would probably feel were they caught in this position. _Don't Stop_ spilled out of the speakers and he rolled his eyes at his brother's choice of music.

Any superiority that he had developed based on judging his brother disappeared when he heard the soft clicking of crutches behind him.

" _Don't stop doin' what you're doin'?_ If I didn't know better Angel I'd guess that you're actually listening to Five Seconds of Summer," Dean murmured with a smirk as he drew to a stop beside Castiel, peering curiously into the car, perhaps to try and find out if there was anything keeping Castiel hostage and making him listen to the song. "I had you pegged more as a Classical music guy, maybe some of that hippie Indie Folk shit that Sam's always ravin' about,”

Castiel could have crawled into the ground. God his brother was not making this easy, honestly he just wished that Dean could have stayed indifferent to his existence, at first the attention was nice but now he could just _feel_ himself getting judged.

"Oh Cassie! Who's your boy toy or are you just not going to introduce your big brother?" Gabriel practically sang as he looked up at Castiel. Gabriel was enjoying this too much, he had taken to teasing him too easily.

"Boy Toy huh?" Dean murmured turning to face Castiel with a soft smirk pulling at the corners of his eyes, the little crinkles sending a rush of a distinct _something_ running through Castiel. "If anyone asks I totally top but you like bringing me breakfast in bed," Dean added, cracking a grin as he caught the reaction that Castiel had to his words. That's it, Dean was enjoying this more than Gabriel and that entirely too much to be enjoying anything, let alone teasing Castiel.

"I'll have you know that I do not harbour any romantic feelings for you," Castiel snapped before quickly moving around to the other side of the car, yanking the door open with just a little too much force, making it creak a little bit in a way that made Dean's eyebrows pull together.

"See ya _Cassie_!" Dean seemed to resolve to say as he turned away, his brows still knitted together in what seemed to be nothing but a _mockery_ of worry and Castiel sensed something that he thought was hate welling up inside him but, on further consideration it _felt_ like something that was probably the cousin of hate. Maybe third cousin removed, the jury was still out on that matter. And he was the jury.

 ~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~

Castiel was honest to god pouting.

He'd had a good idea but now no one would listen to it because of the stupid way that Gabriel had acted this afternoon.

It had been a good two hours since he had actually seen his siblings, Gabriel would probably just yell something like 'CALLED IT!" and then proceed to have a victory dance around the house before going completely sombre and turning to face him, face stony, giving him a lecture on the practices of safe sex. Anna well, she was less predictable.

Deeming it worth his while he glanced at his clock. Then he glanced back at his desk and the homework that was littered across it. Sighing he hung his head and nodded almost imperceptibly. There was only so long that he could stare at his long completed calculus equations.

He pushed himself up, shoving his chair under the desk, his action a strange mix of despondency and irritation at the maturity of his fellow angels. One would have thought millennia of existence would give his brother some skills in not being a total _assbutt._

Cup and plate in hand from the hastily prepared afternoon tea he descended the stairs and tried to at least get a brief outline of what he was going to say to his makeshift 'garrison' once he actually had to face them.

Luck obviously was feeling merciful and they were both in the kitchen, it made it a whole lot easier when he didn't have to form some sort of 'family' meeting to get everyone's attention. "Ahem," he grumbled, the declaration coming out more like a clearing of the throat than anything else. He didn't really mind, right now that wasn't the most important thing.

To be honest however he was having trouble determining what the most important thing was in the first place.

"What's up Cassie?" Gabriel tossed the greeting over his shoulder as he quickly sliced some cabbage -which paired with the mix of flour Anna was throwing together it looked like they were having Okonomiyaki for dinner. "Is it about your boy toy?" Gabe chirped as he tossed the cabbage into a bowl before he started scrunching it all up and bruising it gently.

"It is about Dean Winchester yes," Castiel bit out as he sank down into one of the seats at the kitchen table, watching as his 'siblings' pottered about completing the menial tasks. "I have a plan of action regarding my protection of him," he murmured as he started to take a sincere interest in the small patterns that whirled their way across the table cloth.

"Spit it out kiddo," Gabriel said with a bit of an impatient glance at his younger brother before he turned back to cooking, grabbing a couple of the seasonings off the spice rack, patting Castiel's shoulder as he passed. "Promise that there's only like a 99.9% chance of me laughing,”

Those words were...comforting.

"Well people will grow suspicious if I seem to be overly attentive to Dean -which I assure I will due to my specific duties- and I was thinking of a way to remedy that," Castiel started, giving them both space to back out of the conversation or take the opportunity to laugh at him, perhaps even if it was just a little snicker. No such thing as a peep on this occasion.

"I was thinking that I act as if I'm in love with him, then if people ask I can freely admit that and they won't grow suspicious that I have other motives." Castiel summarized as he resumed speaking, narrowing his eyes a little at Anna's back, wondering if that tightening of the muscles was due to her having to tear something or her holding back laughter.

"So how exactly is Mr. Overcompensating-Twink meant to find out about this?" Gabriel said casually as he slid across the floor back to his place at the counter stirring the batter with the seasonings now added.

Castiel sighed, he didn't know what Gabriel meant by his nickname for Dean but since it was Gabriel speaking he assumed that it was something completely inappropriate and most likely, scathing. "There is such a thing that exists within a high school that allows students to learn of things they haven't been told directly. Do you wish to know what that is?" he asked softly, narrowing his eyes irritated at his elder brother.

"Oh Cassie, do be a dear and explain it to your dear old brother," Gabriel said, affecting a southern belle accents and flapping his hand about like an idiot. It really made Castiel pine for the days that his brother had taken a sort of leave of absence, he'd only really been getting used to it when Gabriel decided to come back.

"Dean will find out one way or another but I have a feeling that you already knew that," he said, a growl creeping into his voice as he shoved his way up from the table, not bothering to stick around what his siblings actually thought of his suggestion.

He stomped up to his bedroom and grumbled about stupid family and _why couldn't his Father have just sent him down here by himself_ , generally drowning himself in a well of self-pity.

He groaned a little louder when he remembered that they had some required reading to complete for Psychology.

Rolling over his grabbed his bag and pulled it up into his lap, shuffling through until he pulled out the hefty book and lowered the bag back to the ground. "Love, what a strange choice," he whispered to no one in particular as he started flicking through the book, searching for the page that he was meant to read.

A piece of paper fell on his face instead.

Reaching up to pull it off he let out a sigh as noticed it was something torn from a note book, probably some rude comment someone had thought was prudent enough to share.

He had never been so wrong.

_Thanks for the meds. I don't know if it's the prescribed meds or somethin' but your eyes are pretty damn awesome._

_Call me - **567-555-179**_


	3. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes about navigating high school as well as managing Dean. A new red head joins the school. A club is formed.

Castiel had no idea what he had been doing but somehow he had managed to requisition a mobile phone from Gabriel. He could remember his brother refering to it as an Eye-Phone; the name confused him no end but that seemed to be a matter of little consquence.

It had taken him a couple of hours to figure out how to actually work the device but that had once again been solved by the most useful device that he'd ever been given the privilege of using, a computer.

He hadn't been briefed on how to use it but once again his brother had purchased the most expensive model and he'd been left looking at a Macintosh -he really didn't understand this new trend of naming computing items after unseemingly related items.

Either way, he was staring at his phone, Dean's phone number the only thing that he'd managed to program into it in the last half an hour. If Gabriel -or Dean for that matter- found him he knew that he'd be in for a good teasing for at least six weeks. That wasn't to say that his big brother didn't already have plenty of retribution planned for his plans surrounding Dean.

_You distracted me from my psychology reading -CN_

He stared at the unresponsive phone for a moment before placing it aside (he'd read they were break-prone), leaning back on his pillow beside his phone, settling into the comforting silence with a soft sigh and a contented smile. Said contented smile was most definitely quickly wiped off his face when he jumped out of his skin at the incredibly loud _chiming_ that was being emitted from the small rectangular shape that was nestled nicely on the soft plush pillow he had _been_ using.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled, hands flying to his mouth as soon as he saw his brother walk past, of course he was just smirking.

"My lord Cassie, we do not blaspheme in this home young man," he said, effecting an awful southern twang as he all but pranced about the entrance to his brother's room.  Castiel merely shot him a look and curled his upper lip before grinding out his answer.

"I am merely assimilating,". This was responded to with a simple wave of Gabriel's hand and a roll of his eyes. It made Castiel want to throttle his brother's vessel, an quite perhaps the angel inside it as well. Groaning he gave up trying to make his brother feel some semblence of humanity and turned back to his Eye-Phone.

_Well we are reading about love, I thought that I'd be able to help, since I'm your boy toy and all -DW_

Castiel was so going to hit Gabriel when he got around to actually going down stairs again, which could be a rather far time in the future (in reality it would just be tomorrow morning). Once he actually got over the intial embarrassment that rolled through him, Castiel was left gaping at the phone and unsure of how he was meant to respond.

Swallowing he figured that now was a good a time as any to start putting his plan in place.

_What's compassionate love? -CN_

_Not passionate love that's for sure -DW_

_I am aware Dean. Let's actually use textbook versions of explanations yes? -CN_

_Well since you asked so nicely **dear** , compassionate love is 'love' that is founded on deep feelings of affection and connection -DW_

_Good enough? -DW_

Castiel looked at the screen of his phone for a moment before smiling softly at the bolded word on the second last text that Dean sent him. Really Dean was just having him on, there was no way in even hell that Dean Winchester would be flirting with him. The thought both scared him and made him feel hope; hope because this would make the plan so much more easy to administer, fear because he was meant to be protecting Dean, not actually developing feelings for him.

_Good enough -CN_

Castiel sent the message back tentatively and he bit his lip as he embarrassedly drew out of the conversation. Taking a deep breath he moved into the _Settings_ menu he contemplated how exactly he was meant to lower the volume, he managed to do so successfully. He would count that as a win.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~

_What's passionate love? -DW_

Castiel jumped from his book when he saw the text a few hours later. He had managed to lower the sound of the chime but somehow in the process he had managed to switch the chime to _Rush Into Love_. He couldn't decide whether or not it was apt for when he was talking to Dean.

_When the relationship begins with purely 'passionate' tendencies, it usually doesn't last very long -CN_

_Oh, well, what's your ideal type of love? -DW_

The last question threw Cas a little bit and he was left staring at his phone, contemplating grabbing his computer and looking up a suitable answer. "Why do humans have to be so difficult?" he whined as he took just a moment of time out to stare at the ceiling like the good little boy that he was. "Father?" he eeked out, eyes squeezing shut with the vague hope that the gesture would help. It didn't and his shoulders slumped forward in both a mix of acceptance and irritation. There might have been some relief mixed in there - he didn't want to have to explain his feelings to his father.

_Beauty. One where you and your partner can both appreciate it and nuture it in a safe and loving environment -CN_

Castiel sent back his reply with a bit of a hesitant breath but he let out a louder relieved sigh when Dean replied.

_Deep. Should talk like that more often Cas, makes me go all tingly. -DW_

The response was endearing but honestly he had to admit that it probably wasn't in his best interests to find anything that Dean did endearing from anything but an objective perspective.

_You see Dean, making you go all tingly is not the top of my priorites -CN_

He had to admit that he had been picking up a few more human tendencies from his brother and that of a scathing nature was one that was becoming more and more prominant in his communication; one had to hope that it wouldn't affect Dean's opinion of him. This whole plan would become a lot more difficult if Dean didn't like the idea of him having a 'crush' on him.

_Ouch sweetheart, you had me fooled. Just those blue eyes are enough to send a guy weak at the knees -DW_

And there Dean went again, making him feel beyond awkward in his conversational skills.

_Well aren't you well versed in the sarcastic arts -CN_

Castiel was quite satisfied with his answer and locked his phone (something he had to look up how to do), setting it aside easily and returning to the few paragraphs that he needed to write for history. It wasn't remotely interesting as he had already observed all these things occurring and honestly, while fascinating humans could be incredibly stupid and just a touch of irritating. Honestly he would swear up and down that they seemed to make the same mistake over and over again.

The paragraphs were finished relatively easily and Dean didn't reply. While satisfied with his other results Castiel had to admit that he wished that Dean _had_ replied. He convinced himself that this was because he didn't want to waste another moment before putting his plan into action. In reality it was most likely something that was infinitely more stupid.

That didn't stop him from feeling so...so strongly about the matter.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.

Too soon it was the morning and the light was cruely prying Castiel's eyes at an ungodly hour in the morning. Well not really ungodly because Father fobid that he heard Castiel referring to it as such.

Gabriel of course had a sense of something that he labelled humour (his siblings labelled it cruelty) and was soon taking to the hallways of the second storey, singing "I Whip My Hair" with a screeching falsetto while tapping his weapon of mass destruction of the day against their doors. Today it was a spoon. Castiel had no plans on even approaching the kitchen after school.

Something that deemed itself to be stronger than Castiel's stubborness in relation to getting out of bed seemed to pull him out of bed - albeit a little slow and a lot awkwardly. Castiel decided that it was the scent of waffles wafting up the stairs and shot daggers at his brother for targetting his weaknesss. Gabriel responded with a knowing smile and once Castiel looked away from his brother he smiled too, there were two waffles waiting for him, completely dripping in syrup (even though the fact that he liked them like that had been kept a secret from Gabriel) accompanied by a brother resting his head on his folded hands, sickly sweet grin on his face as he looked up at Castiel.

"Say what you want to say Gabriel, no matter what you wish to say, you aren't the most inconspicous person and/or  angel on the planet," Castiel called out a bit dryly as he sank into his seat and took a moment to brush the syrup across the waffles properly before beggining to slice them up for proper consumption.

"I'm just gonna start this out with, woah baby bro your eating habits are weird, who in their right mind eats a waffle in bits? Don't you just shove the whole thing right on in there?" Gabriel asked with a waggle of his eyebrows, obviously proud of his own joke. Castiel was just a little amused. A little.

"I'm sure that you haven't put on that face to just figure out why I eat my waffles the way that I do," Castiel said with a stern look, sliding a piece of the syrup-soggy food into his mouth. It was just a tad self consciously, not that anyone needed to know that.

"Nah, I put on this beautiful face of earnest curiosity to find out if my baby bro is banging for real with his boy toy," Gabriel deadpanned.

Castiel choked.

"I-- are you refering to Dean as my boy toy?" Castiel asked with raised eyebrows, voice tinged with a bit of worry. Gabriel couldn't know that he was developing feelings for Dean. Castiel wasn't even sure if he was yet.

  
"Well unless you have another human to guard that happens to be a part time twink, part time jock then yes, I am referring to Mr. Dean Winchester, you gonna deal?" he asked with a stern voice, smirk still evident on his face under the tones of false upset.

Castiel pointedly stared at the slightly pastel green curtains that skirted around the edges of the windows. "Looks like it's going to rain, doing you think that if I prayed to father especially hard he would let me ride my bike to school without getting wet?" Castiel asked with a soft smile at Gabreil, knowing full well that his tactic wouldn't work. He really wished that he'd attended more to his strategist training. Humanity study had always interested him more.

"Really? The weather Cassie? We gonna talk about the weather? How 'bout we talk about how bad the weather will be when you finally realize those feelings that are brewing in your head?" he asked with a small smile. Gabriel could _not_ be serious.

"Well I imagine that the sky will be burning and the ground beneath us will be frozen over because only when that happens will I even contemplate _having_ feelings for any human under my care," Castiel retorted before stuffing the remains of the waffles into his mouth and shoving himself up from the table.

"Mmkay, but remember you gotta convince him that you have a crush on him, those feelings that I _totally_ know you have will probably help; just don't fool yourself into thinking that anything can come of them," Gabriel responded with an oddly big-brotherly face on.

Castiel let out a _hmphh_ in response, not really interested in extending the conversation further than what was really necessary. If he spun and stormed out like a small child then that information would stay between him and Gabriel for all eternity.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.

Castiel was just tucking his things into his locker when a perky girrl bounced up to him. Red hair and wide eyes filled his visions as he glanced to the side and awarded her an awkward smile (derived from his lack of practice, not lack of interest).

"Hi! I'm Charlie, and I don't like dudes so ya know, don't be hittin' on this gorgeous bod'," a slightly melodic voice announced and Castiel smiled a little less awkwardly now.

"I'm Castiel and I am not informed as to why I would be hitting you or what a bod' is," Castiel responded with a slight raise of his brow as he kept his calculator and Calculus textbook in his hands as his locker door swung shut.

"Well, as your boy toy I feel the need to inform you that 'hittin' means flirting and a bod' refers to someone's body," Dean's voice whispered against Castiel's ear as his arms wound around his waist. Castiel meanwhile stood stockstill.

"Dean," Castiel warned as he stepped out of, and away, from Dean's arms, swallowing a little as he flashed an awkward smile at Charlie. "This is Charlie, apparently she is not interested in men sexually and she thinks that I would be sexually attracted to her," Castiel introduced, extrapolating what he said from the definitions of the words he recognized, not really sure of what it meant all together.

"Well I can see why you'd want to be flirtin' with a pretty girl like Charlie but I am totally respectin' that digging chicks thang you got," Dean said with a smirk, putting on a stupid Texan accent which earnt him a slap to the upper arm from Castiel. He most certainly didn't linger when he felt the upper muscles, that would be _wrong_.

"Yeah Cas! I am dreamy, so are you! And maybe even this Dean guy could be characterized that way...hmmm, we should totally form the dreamy club," she said, voice firm and decided, leaving Castiel glancing between her and Dean as Dean sort of just shot his eyebrows of his face.

It was all endearing; from an objective viewpoint of course.

"Dreamy club? Would the school allow such a thing?" he asked pointedly to Dean, knowing that he was probably the most informed on the subject. He had no idea how to start a school club. Dean merely burst out into laughter.

"Dude, I think she meant like, a friendship group; and yeah Charlie I am down for that beyond belief," Dean exclaimed, voice excited while surprise and a slight mix of satisfaction curled in Castiel's stomach. The perfect in, this was great.

"I believe that I would very much like to participate in this friendship group," Castiel said with a small smile before the bell rang and his face dropped, mimicking that of students that weren't interested in their studies. Castiel felt that they were the majority and therefore the most sensible to follow in terms of behaviour. It was best not to stand out as much as possible.

"I'll escort you to class honeybuns," Dean said with a smile and wink at Charlie before turning to Castiel and offering him arm. Charlie seemed to be understanding and just chimed _goodbye_ before wandering off somewhere to the ARTS BLOCK.

"I do not understand why you call me honeybuns. I am neither honey or buns, it has no logical explanation," Castiel said, arms sticking resolutely to his side, voice unwavering and eyes turned front like the good soldier his father had brought him up to be.

"It's an affectionate term, somethin' like Baby or Babe, 'cept I ain't gonna call you Baby 'cause that's what I call my car and it'd be kinda creepy to be a car's boy toy," Dean explained in a voice that sounded serious Castiel almost nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Well it wouldn't be a trouble either way would it? You're not my boy toy so we don't need to worry about that," he said with a short laugh as his cheeks momentarily heated.

"Sure sure, have fun in Calc sweetcheeks," Dean said with a wink before wandering off backwards and spinning around. He didn't do this before blowing Castiel a kiss and another complimentary wink. He didn't know if it was complimentary but his brain liked to assume so. His brain liked to assume a lot of things-- it got in the way if Castiel was being truthful.

Castiel waved awkwardly before walking into a resounding 'aw' when he opened the door to his near full but not commenced class. Well that would help some he supposed. Dean would say that they weren't dating (hopefully) and Castiel himself would deny having feelings for Dean while expressing the typical behaviour of someone that had a romantic interest in someone but they were wishing to keep it a secret.

Looks like he had some more research to do. Research not related to school in any way shape or form.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.

Research proves to be harder than he anticipated it to be. After about two hours of reading through articles that mostly consisted of 'if he likes you he'll be mean to you' -- all of which made no sense -- he finally took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.

He had to ask Gabriel.

Blinking twice he glared at his screen as if it had personally betrayed him and made the venture downstairs. He was not interested in doing this at all, but if it meant that he'd be more convincing when he was performing as a person that had Dean as a love interest then he supposed that he could put up with it.

Pushing his computer off his lap he sat up on the bed before doing a sort of roll on to the floor that ended with his face planted on the ground. It seemed preferable to stay down here than go down and ask Gabriel for what his brother would most likely title 'seducing the twink' -- he was yet to look up what twink yet; he was afraid he'd start wondering how Gabriel knew.

After a few minutes of lying there and eventually glancing over to see Anna staring at him he pushed himself up and shook his head once more in preparation as he headed towards the stairs.

As he was the diviner himself Gabriel was sitting down at the table with a book, reading in a position that was screaming 'I am more interested in mocking your personal problems than those of the main characters'. It was slightly scary for the fearless warrior that Castiel was meant to be. He rationalized this in his mind as Gabriel being an archangel and that being the exact reason that he was scared of him.

"Gabriel, I must employ your help with an issue regarding Dean," Castiel said, voice soft as he gazed at his brother, settling on the last step of the stairs.

Gabriel perked up and set the book down with such precision that if he was anything other than superhuman he wouldn't have noticed. It was impressive. "What's up baby bro? You catch your boy toy with someone that isn't you?" his brother teased, although his tones were lined with a true concern and the promise of all of Heaven's wrath upon Dean. It cheered Castiel's thoughts somewhat.

"N--No, of course not, I've just been doing research and I haven't been able to come up with a definitive answer to my question. How do you act as though you have a crush?" he asked with a frown, eyebrows knitted together by the question as it played through his mind.

"Have you read through all the bullshit answers that talk about 'if a boy likes you he'll hurt you'?" Gabriel asked as he flicked lazily through his book, mostly just looking for something to do with his hands. It warmed Castiel's heart/grace to know that his brother was actually interested in helping him succeed. It was encouraging.

"Yes, it seemed bizarre to do so, surely if you liked someone--"

"I know baby bro, that's why I called it bullshit. Really if you like someone romantically you do anything and everything you can to make them happy; within reason of course...you really just want to have them happy," Gabriel explained, a soft edge to his voice that made Castiel wonder if his elder had ever felt something like that for someone before, in a real way, not just one that was for the assignment Heaven had given them.

"So you're saying that I should obviously want to make him happy? Make it obvious that I'm interested in Dean being happy but also being mine?" Castiel asked, head tipping to the side as he thought about he would go about doing so.

"Yeah I guess so my man, technically I wouldn't know because you know I just stay for the night of decadence before drumming up some awesome ass breakfast and gettin' the hell outta there," Gabriel explained and Castiel nodded, mind really somewhere else.

"It really shouldn't be too hard, Dean and I are already appearing to be friends, people wouldn't suspect if I develop feelings for him would they? It is common for human friendships to end in relationships is it not?" he asked curiously, it truly was amazing the way that the human mind worked and the requirements that it needed before romantic bonds could be formed; then of course that was not including the entire romantic sprectrum that individuals to be on.

"Yeah, that's usually how that sorta stuff works," Gabriel said with a fond smile over at his younger brother, it was rare but that's what made Castiel cherish it all the more.

"Thanks big bro," he said, flashing Gabriel the trademark smile before pulling himself up from his position on the stair. "I really appreciate the help, I'll make sure that father knows how assistive you were in the orchestration of the entire operation," he said with a comforting smile.

"Mmkay but remember to leave out how instrumental I was in getting you to totally bang your charge because we both know that's gonna happen at least once on this trip, god the _sexual tension_ between you two is delectable," Gabriel said with a little more glee than he probably should have but Castiel let it roll off his back, knowing it was just his brother's affection.

"I'll remember that part in particular with explicit detail since you so requested," Castiel said with a bright smile, wandering up the stairs with a happy air floating over his head.

"Oh and to bring it all home you should _totally_ give him a blowjob!" Gabriel called out, causing Castiel to scrunch up his nose. He didn't know what it was but by the way Gabriel said it he managed to gather that it was just something that wasn't appropriate. He could generally make that assumption when he didn't understand something that Gabriel was saying.

Castiel simply resolved to research it, perhaps he would be able to ask Charlie what Gabriel was talking about. Then again she might not know that much because of her sexual orientation. Well he couldn’t ask anyone at school because people that he knew started with Charlie and ended with Dean, with no one else in the middle between those two. It looked like he would need to delve into the depths of the internet again – an act that he truly didn’t like in all honesty.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.

Castiel was _never **ever**_ giving Dean a blowjob.


End file.
